Sunday
by ShonenAiSorcerer
Summary: Yohji gets up first on Sunday. Y/A


Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, nor do I make any money from writing about them. Ah, but if I did I'm sure I'd just spend it on collars and leashes and…never mind.

Notes: Another quick 'moments of Weiss' fic. I think there's some OOC for Aya here, but the situation required it, so if you can forgive it, please? I'll give you WAFF in return.

* * *

Sunday

* * *

"Give it back!" he yelled, chasing the other down the hall.

"No way!" Yohji yelled back, smiling gleefully as he lifted his prize and darted down the stairs.

For a moment, Aya pursued, then stopped. Halfway down the steps he sat down, suddenly unwilling to participate in the fiasco that was his life. Here he was, dressed in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts—purple ones, of course, just to add to the indignity—chasing after an idiot who had by some cruel twist of fate woken up before him and decided it would be a great idea to get him up as well. Aya had been sleeping away the Sunday morning, minding his own unconscious business, when Kudou had burst into the room, jumped on the bed, and nearly gave him a heart attack.

There had been two options. Grab the knife under his pillow or hide the…the thing. With his mind in survival mode, it had been no contest. But Kudou, obviously having no survival skills whatsoever, completely ignored the knife at his throat, smiled widely, and snatched Aya's…

Damn it. Why did he have that fucking thing, anyway?

Tossing the knife, he had given pursuit, but he was not going to go downstairs to be tormented. Even now, Kudou was probably showing it to Omi and Ken, adding to his humiliation by recounting how he had been holding it tightly while he slept.

He should have thrown it away. Why had he kept it at all? The stupid thing had been a joke, he thought, handed over by Naru on the occasion of his birthday. The boy hadn't been hurt by his simple 'hn,' smiling just the same. Aya had thought to toss it, but once he got back to his room, the determination had left him. It just kept looking at him.

Then it had made its way into his bed. It had been a bad mission, and it was in a state of exhausted desperation that he had pulled it close to him to sleep.

Six months later it followed him to Weiss, arriving in the small bag someone else had packed for him.

And now Kudou had it. Fucking Kudou.

Omi might have smiled at it, and Ken wouldn't have dared mention its existence. Only Kudou would grab it and run.

Aya wondered if he should go get his knife and slit his wrists just to be done with the whole mess. Deciding that probably wasn't the appropriate response but unable to come up with another one, he dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

Soft steps told him someone was coming, but it didn't seem worth it to rouse to endure Omi's comfort. Only when the stairs creaked and he caught a whiff of cigarette smoke did he look up to find Yohji sitting next to him a strange expression on his face and the thing held out to Aya.

"Here," the blonde said, looking contrite, "I was just teasing."

Aya made no move to take it, looking away. He felt his cheeks heat and knew he was blushing and hated himself for it.

"Aya, here," Yohji tried again, pushing it closer. "I didn't show it to anybody or anything."

"Go away," he demanded, letting his head drop to the stair rail.

Yohji shifted and stood, and Aya prayed he going away. Of course, he was never that lucky. A bare second later, Aya found himself swept into strong arms. Shocked, he stared wide-eyed at the blonde, but when they reached the top of the stairs, he recovered enough of himself to whap the idiot upside the head.

"Put me down," he hissed. Yohji just jostled him, effectively pinning his arms. Aya had reached his capacity for humiliation. The solution to his problem suddenly became apparent; he would just have to kill Kudou. Yes, that would be ideal, but being weaponless and rather restricted in movement, he would have to do the next best thing. Waffling between head butting and biting the older man, he was distracted when Yohji spoke.

"Don't even think about it," the other said, not looking at him as he hauled Aya into his own bedroom.

Expecting to be dropped, Aya was surprised when Yohji placed him gently on the bed, working the covers out from under him. Not sure whether to sit up and fight with him or try to hide under the blankets, he decided that he was too tired to actually yell at Kudou properly. Resigning himself to simply dismembering the blonde man later, Aya rolled over on his side and deliberately faced the wall.

He wasn't surprised when Kudou climbed in the bed behind him, nor when the taller man shifted to spoon against his back. A hand swept back his bangs, lingering a little before trailing down his arms. He jerked it away, making the other sigh and earning him a kiss to his shoulder.

"Grouchy. I'm sorry, okay?"

Aya didn't answer. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the whole ordeal. Maybe if he went to sleep, he could pretend it never happened.

He felt something soft pressed against his chest.

"Here," Yohji whispered, "Though I really think you should snuggle with me instead of a bear."

Pulling the teddy bear resolutely against him, Aya settled in to go back to sleep, determined to ignore the day that obviously existed only to torment him. There was a warm laugh, and strong arms wrapped around him; he was going to ignore that too, no matter how good it felt to be snuggled.

~tbc?~


End file.
